Lavender vs Astoria
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Lavender y Astoria han decidido que son capaces de deshacerse de Hermione y quedarse con Draco. Pero resulta que su apuesta no es tan secreta, pues los chicos se han enterado, por supuesto, y no dudaran en sacar todo el provecho y diversión de esta ridícula apuesta. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Lavender vs Astoria**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Blew**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Lavender's POV**

El maldito despertador, no me despertó, lo que sí lo hizo fueron los gritos histéricos de mi madre, gritándole a papá que el mismo debía prepararse su café en la mañana, ella necesitaba su sueño rejuvenecedor. Y la gente decía que nos parecíamos... Bah! nada que ver.

Me levanté teniendo especial cuidado en que mi pie derecho fuera él primero en tocar el afelpado piso de mi habitación, ese era mi ritual matutino de la suerte desde que tengo doce años. Tenía la visión borrosa por la enorme cantidad de lagañas en mis párpados. Bostecé. Maldita sea era tan tarde, tenía que apresurarme si no quería llegar tarde. Entré al baño a lavarme la cara, y quitarme esa capa que me pegaba los ojos

-¡Prrrr!- Maldición, ¡el agua estaba tan fría!  
Tomé una ducha rápida y, cuando salí, hice algo que jamás de los jamases hacía; me vestí con lo primero que encontré: Tomé unos Jeans negros y una remera rosa con un estampado azul. Bajé las escaleras y tomé dejado el jugo que mamá había dejado sobre la barra de desayuno, junto a papá.

Conduje como endemoniada hasta el instituto.

* * *

La primera clase que tenía era... ¿Qué día es hoy? necesito saber el día para poder llegar a clase... ¿Lunes! si, hoy es Lunes, de otra manera ¿cómo era que me había quedado dormida? todos tienen problemas con el sueño en Lunes.

_Espero que sea Lunes_, pensé, de otra forma me quedaría atrapada en detención sin saber qué día era. Ya no había nadie en los pasillos, ya todos estaban en clase, así que no había nadie a quién preguntarle. Me dirigía a cálculo, rezando que esa fuera la clase correcta...

-¡Señorita Brown! vaya que usted no conoce el significado de puntualidad- Demonios, si era la clase correcta- Vaya a sentarse, rápido, de gracias que no a envío a detención cada Lunes que sucede esto-El señor Berty suspiró con resignación.

¿De verdad hacía esto cada Lunes? ¡Nah!, ese viejo loco...

Busqué con la mirada un Lugar dónde sentarme, Astoria me hacía señas, así que me senté junto a ella.

-Pensé que hoy no vendríais, y me debes una, debo ser una excelente amiga para permitir que te sientes a mi lado aún con esas fachas- Dijo Astoria

-¿Fachas? Yo no...

-Mírate; cabello desordenado, tu ropa no combina, y... ¡Horror! ¡Traes tus pantuflas de conejo!

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Lo olvidé lo siento es que se me hizo tarde en la mañana y... No tuve tiempo.

-Olvídalo, sólo cierra el pico.

Voltee a ver a todos en la clase, para descubrir que todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Estupendo, linda mañana... Quizá estaba tan dormida que confundí mi pie derecho con el izquierdo.

* * *

**Seamus's POV**

Cuando vi a Lavender casi me da un infarto, quise esconderme de ella, era una vergüenza que toda la escuela supiera que estábamos juntos... Hasta ahora, porque eso se iba a terminar. Hoy. Esto ya era el colmo. Una cosa era que me gritara y me dijera que vestir, que me arrastrara a la pizzería y me obligara a conseguir un trabajo extra para pagar esas "cosas" para "esas noches" y otra muy diferente era que viniera así a la escuela. Al parecer intentaba marcar su propio estilo. Demonios, esto era peor que la tal Lady GaGa en un concierto de Halloween.

-¡Seamus!-Me di la vuelta simulando no Haberla escuchado-¡Seamus! por aquí, ¡atrás de ti! ¡Seamusy! ¡Cariño!- ¡Trágame tierra!- ¡Seamus Finnigan!

Me quedé pegado al piso, escuchando las burlas del resto de idiotas de la escuela. El tiempo se congeló. Sólo Lavender y yo, frente a frente en cuanto dí la vuelta.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Grité. Sí, eso ¡que escucharan todos! que supieran que la popular, muy popular pareja "Lavmus" había terminado por culpa de la zorra Brown. No sé en qué momento pude ver algo en ella, algo más que su vanidad, y bueno, admito que tiene lo suyo, es linda y tiene esos... ¡Cielos! estaba a tres segundos se terminar con ella y estaba pensando en su atractivo. Imbécil.

-He dicho Seamus Finnigan. Lo siento Seamusy, cariño, es que pensé que me ignorabas-La muy maldita disfrutaba teniendo la atención de media escuela en ella.

-Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo Lavender.-Dije, comenzando a ponerme en verdad furioso ante su cara de ángel y su hipocresía.

-Ya, anda, lo siento, prometo que no volverá a suceder. Vamos, hay algo que debo contarte, es por eso que t...

-¡Para! ya sé que no volverá a suceder, porqué tú y yo terminamos aquí.

-¿Q-que?-Murmuró-N-No querrás que to-to-to-t-todos nos vean en esta situación, ¿cierto?, vamos a algún lugar y hablaremos de esto tranquilamente.

-No, quiero que todos ¡TODOS! se den cuenta. ¿OYERON? HE TERMINADO CON LAVENDER BROWN! -Grité, gozando con cada letra y sonido que salía de mi libre boca.

-Seamus, solo dije... No dije nada malosólodi-dije tunombre- Habló atropelladamente.

-Lavender, cálmate, todos nos ven, no querrás hacer una escena. Sabía que con eso lograría calmarla y hacer que recuperara la compostura.

-Hablaremos Seamusy

Me di la vuelta y la dejé atrás, como a todos los espectadores imbéciles y chismosos. La dejé atrás como pensaba hacerlo para siempre.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida social después de la escenita del pasillo, salí del auto y busqué a mis amigos, quizá tuviera suerte y estuviéramos en hora de cambio de clase. Después de todo mi celular se había descargado y no tenía forma alguna de averiguar la hora…

Tuve suerte, en verdad era cambio de hora, pero en vez de encontrarme con los chicos, me encontré con la mismísima Hermione Granger.

-Vaya mi fabulosa e inteligente mente... Soy un genio-Murmuré para mí. Tenía una idea para sacarme a Malfoy del camino. Un Plan maestro.

-¡Hey! Hermione! eres tú.

-¡Hey Seamus! -dijo con entusiasmo al cerrar su taquilla, volteando a ver mi rostro, en el que ahora trabajaba para poner mi mejor sonrisa.

-Oye, yoo... me preguntaba... ¿Viste la escenita de Lavender en el pasillo?

-¡Oh! sí que la vi, creo que todos lo hicieron... Vaya, lo siento mucho, debió haber sido... Lo lamento.

-Sí, bueno... Yo no, es que me libré de ella, era tan, controladora. En fin, no tengo porqué agobiarte con mis problemas.-Hermione me miraba fijamente, creí ver un destello de expectación y... ¿miedo? ¡Nah!-Oye...Es muy extraño que no estés con Mal-Draco, así que hay algo que debo decirte-Esta vez sus ojos se agrandaron, por algún motivo. Quizá Malfoy estaba a la vista... Ya que ya no estoy saliendo con Lavender, quería decirte q-que quizá tú quieras que tú y yo, ejemm...-Respire entrecortadamente hasta que logre tomar todo el aire que mis enormes pulmones me permitieron retener, y lo dije:-Pensé que quizá ya que ahora no salgo con Lavender, pensé que te interesaría salir conmigo el Sábado por la noche.- Esperaba una rápida afirmativa, la estaba pasando mal, muy mal. Su cara estaba lívida, mas pálida de lo común, Y rezaba para que el imbécil de Draco no decidiera darse la vuelta por aquí en al menos... hasta que me largara con Hermione, luego de aceptar salir conmigo.

-Seamus... Yoo, ejem, salgo con Draco, lo amo, y no sé cómo decirte esto sin que salgas... Lastimado, pero en verdad no creo que en ningún momento sea posible, yo... Tu... No sé qué decir, lo siento. No veo a Draco como un último recurso, como tú crees.

Y sin más se fue por el pasillo.

Mis cansados y estúpidos pulmones soltaron el aire repentinamente, como un globo.

* * *

**Astoria's POV**

Después de la vergüenza que había pasado hoy con Lavender, esperaba poder evitarla al menos durante el desayuno. No me malinterpreten, es solo que hoy no era su día, y temía que la mala suerte se pegara.

Intenté sentarme con Seamus y sus amigos, sabía que Lavender no se pararía en un lugar en donde Seamus se hubiera parado.

No tarde en darme cuenta que era inútil, Lavender venía con una bandeja de comida de dieta, haciéndome señas de que me fuera a sentar con ella. ¡Mierda!

-Ahora vuelvo-les dije a los chicos.

Me levante, comprendiendo a Lav... En parte, recuerdo en séptimo grado cuando Rick Collins me dejo por otra, una flacucha anoréxica con tatuajes. Eso era un insulto puro. Lo supere pronto, pero con ayuda de Lavender. Así que ahora por más que lo odiara, debía ir. Desde aquel entonces, Roger y yo nos hicimos amigos, y después comenzamos a salir.

_Lo siento Lav, es solo que creí que no desayunarías hoy. Siento lo de Seamus...

-Yo también, espero que lo piense mejor... Lo peor de todo es que no solo perdí a mi novio, también que mi mejor amiga es una ¡TRAIDORA!

-Ya, ya, no exageres, solo estaba conversando un poco con él, no hay nada de malo en ello, tus problemas son tuyos, cariño.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso... Vamos, oye, ¿aun sigues con tu dieta?- Me pregunto de repente. Odiaba decirlo, pero esta chica estaba afectada del cerebro, pues la última vez que hice dieta fue hace tres Navidades.

-Ehh... Lav, ¿segura que estas bien?

-Eh, considerando el hermoso día que he tenido, que Seamus termino conmigo, y... No, Astoria, no estoy bien.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en una barra sucia, nadie se sentaba ya ahí estaban a la esquina del servicio de la comida insípida de la cafetería.

Comimos en silencio, un muy largo e incómodo silencio. Me debatí entre si debía decir algo o dejarla pensar. Pero de pronto ella hizo algo que llamo mi atención: Miro a la mesa de siempre, la de Malfoy y sus amigos, que, aunque no tenía su nombre escrito, nadie se sentaba ahí. Lo que era estúpido, porque jamás comían nada, quizá porque temían por sus perfectos cuerpos y rostros, quizá eran tan perfectos que requerían una dieta especial. Hahahaha. Tengo mis momentos de humor. Quizá había un enorme letrero invisible en esa redonda mesa que tenía escrito en letras grandes "Propiedad Malfoy", por supuesto, o quizá la compraron el algún momento. Algún día esa mesa, considerando lo estúpidos que a veces son los adolescentes por su necesidad de amar a alguien, quizá convertirían esa mesa en toda una leyenda.

Lavender se quedó embobada con uno de esos chicos, en específico, Draco, por supuesto.

-¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta de que lo miras?- Pregunte

-Cállate, yo no miro a nadie.

- Si, seguramente el tipo de tez color nabo y cabello perfecto, hermosos ojos y... En fin, un modelo adolescente, es nadie. ¡Tú y Seamus acaban de terminar!

- Ya lo sé, solo... ¿A caso no tengo el derecho de que alguien me guste? Es decir, tú lo sabes desde hace ya tiempo.

- Bien, síguelo mirando, el tío no se fijara en que te lo comes con los ojos, adelante. Si quieres llamar la atención, ¿por qué no bailas la "Macarena" en traje de hawaiana? te aseguro que es mejor, funciona, te lo aseguro.

-No me trates como si fuera un crimen, ambas sabemos que "el tío", como tú lo llamas, también te fascina, no eres tan discreta como crees- Me dijo

-Lo admito, al menos yo tengo el valor de admitirlo. No tengo que recordarte la última vez que intentaste decirle que eran el uno para el otro, que estupidez-Me burle.

-¿Insinúas que no podría salir con el si quisiera? Estoy ofendida, si no lo hice era porque estaba ocupada haciéndole un favor a Seamus

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Pregunte fingiendo horror

-Cierra el pico, sabes a que me refiero, salir con el... Le hacia el favor

-Por supuesto, por eso le rogaste que lo hablaran en público, le rogaste que volviera. No me lo tomes a mal, pero quien no supiera que eras tú la del favor, creería que él te lo hacía a ti.-Sabia que esto le dolería, pero era la verdad. Las cosas son como son, ¿o no?

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me quedare aquí a que me insultes!- Grito ofendida

-No te estoy ofendiendo, solo digo la verdad, además, el punto es, que no pudiste salir con "Finnigan"-Dije la palabra con sorna- por más de dos meses, Menos con "El gran Draco Malfoy" dientes blancos, sonrisa de comercial. Tu solo podrías salir en un comercial de aspirinas.

-Tú no has salido con nadie en dos meses, cielo- Dijo Lavender con tono de burla

- Suficiente, ya tuve suficiente, si quieres averiguar quién es la mejor, hagámoslo: La primera que tenga tres verdaderas citas con Draco, y EL la bese por más de cinco segundos, gana, y por supuesto, si sucede algo más... No creo que tengas problemas con eso.

-Excelente idea, Astoria, pero, creo, que la perdedora debe tener un castigo, es lo justo

-Claro que lo es - Respondí, no me podía negar, siempre he amado los retos- Pero, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Emm, no sé, no tengo una, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco, pensemos...- Apuesto a que se escuchaba mi cerebro trabajando demasiado, buscando una buena idea, desde luego no podía ser algo tan estúpido como vestirse de Barney el día de San Valentín... ¡Oh!- Lo tengo! Creo que la perdedora debería tener una nochecita con Benjamín, el chico de primero, y entregar pruebas, y además, usar una botarga de Barney al repartir los claveles el día de San Valentín

-¿No te parece demasiado? Sería una destrucción total para tu vida social, Astoria- Ignore su intento "sutil" de llamarme perdedora adelantándose.

-¿Tienes miedo, Lav? Sera que te volviste bruja y te has visto perder.

-¡No! no es así, es solo que no te odio como para desearte semejante humillación, pero si así lo quieres, acepto-Levanto una mano, esperando a que la estrechara.

Levante a mía y estreche la suya, con una sonrisa en mis perfectos labios. Esa chica no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido.

-Y esta Lav, te has metido en la peor apuesta de tu vida.

-Si claro, solo una duda: ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Barney con San Valentín?

* * *

La última clase que teníamos era Lengua Extranjera, todos los estudiantes esperábamos ansiosamente el timbre, mientras escuchábamos al Sr. Edmunds hablar monótonamente y garabatear en el pizarrón.

Hermione y Draco estaban en la misma clase, a dos asientos de nosotros, seguramente intercambiando cursilerías.

El timbre sonó prolongadamente, causando que el resto de los chicos salieran como luciérnagas a la luz, en este caso, las luciérnagas eran los chicos, y la luz, la libertad.

Hermione y Draco fueron los últimos en salir, los únicos sin prisa.

Me levanté con Lavender a un lado. Ese par comenzaron a caminar juntos tomados de la mano, al estacionamiento, y desde luego que Astoria Greengrass no iba a quedarse en este sitio, los seguiría, ¡Sí señor!

Y al parecer Lavender tampoco.

La feliz pareja se dirigió al bosque, caminando en la espesura de los helechos y esas estúpidas plantas.

Ella le preguntó algo, y le respondió:

-No, ahora.-No tenía ni idea de que era lo que hablaban.

El comenzó a besarla, eso no me agrado, y el estúpido beso se prolongó demasiado… ¡Puaj! Claro que si yo estuviera en su lugar…

Yo no iba a permitir que esto llegara a más.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta el estacionamiento.

Tendría que hacer una lista de ideas para la fase uno de mi plan.

Finalmente en eso consistía la apuesta:

Quitar a Hermione del camino, y meterse en su lugar.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¿Qué les parece la apuesta? ¿Creen que lo logren? ¿Quién creen que gane? Sé que es un capitulo muy corto, pero no he podido escribir más.**

**Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen Reviews**

**Si no les ha gustado... Se me ocurre que también dejen Reviews**

**Si crees que Lavender y Astoria están chifladas y alucinadas, deja un Review.**

**Si crees que Lavender es más estúpida que Astoria ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO! por favor, deja dos reviews.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

* * *

Bien, aquí traigo esta nueva adaptación…

Hace mucho tiempo la leí, y hasta hace poco no se me ocurrió adaptarle, entonces le pedí permiso a la maravillosa autora y aceptó :D

Bueno, si quieren ver cómo sigue el fic, aplicaré la misma 'mecánica' que con otros:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Por favor, pasen a votar a la nueva encuesta (Poll) en mi perfil, se trata sobre que personajes les gustaría que participaran en la próxima adaptación que haré, dado que he recibido bastantes quejas sobre los personajes que elijo… :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

Hacía ya dos días desde que a Lavender y Astoria se les había ocurrido su tonta apuesta, no puedo ni pensarlo, con lo que me cuesta no tomar medidas al respecto... Aunque la verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que podría hacer. Después de todo lo único que hice en la última clase del Lunes fue besar a Hermione frente a ellas, pero parece que solo las alentó más, finalmente nos interrumpieron cuando Lavender se resbalo 'por accidente' en el piso detrás de nosotros.

No era algo convencional en mi haber usado a Hermione con fines egoístas, pero esto ya era algo extremo, y no negare que me siento culpable de haberlo hecho.

Por otra parte está Luna, ella había atado los cabos de porque últimamente me encontraba un poco extraño en la escuela, y además después de que logre contarle lo que sucedía, ella inmediatamente se estaba arrastrando en el piso de la risa, esa risa que en ocasiones me irrita tanto.

-¿Qué, qué? Draco no... -Dijo Luna, conteniendo la risa con todo su esfuerzo, hasta que ya no pudo más, y siendo Luna, obviamente exploto en carcajadas.

-Ya Luna, solo promete que no le dirás a nadie, nadie puede saberlo, es demasiado... Simplemente es demasiado-Dije con resignación y tristeza

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros Draco? ¿Podemos saber?-Pregunto Fleur desde el piso de abajo.

¡Dios santo! esta situación me estaba atrofiando el cerebro en verdad. En cualquier momento explotaría en carcajadas como Luna, y me pondría histérico y... ¡No! no me podía permitir semejante descontrol... quizá no fuera para tanto...

Fleur y Blaise, seguidos por un muy curioso Theodore, entraron a mi habitación, algo que muy rara vez hacían.

-¿Creo que ya lo saben no? -Respondí, molesto

-No es lo mismo si no eres tu quien lo cuenta personalmente. Vaya, pero que gran noticia.

-¿Que buena noticia?-pregunte, molesto- ¡Ese par de... chicas, me perseguirán el resto del año!

-Quizá no para ti, pero algo me dice que esto será muy divertido, no sé, digo que quizá podamos sacar algo de provecho, ¿no te parece?

-¡No! claro que no.

-Podemos sacarte del atolladero, pero tienes que cooperar... Vamos será divertido, todos estamos un poco aburridos últimamente, tu podrías arreglar eso con un simple 'si'.

Fleur puso su mejor cara de póker, mientras sus ojos me amenazaban. Vaya con ella.

Después de unos segundos de no ver ningún gesto de indecisión, decidió dejarlo en las manos de Luna. Esto si era aterrador. Y lo más extraño de todo era como si ni Blaise ni Theodore estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Chicos, déjenme a solas con Draquito-Dijo mi estúpido diminutivo porque sabía que yo lo odiaba.

Blaise soltó una risita boba, lo que era consolador, ya que comenzaba a asustarme por no verlo actuar como normalmente hacía. Theodore solo le dirigió a Luna una mirada de súplica. Pero esta se limitó a ignorarlo.

Todos salieron por la puerta.

-¡Dios no!=Exclame al adivinar lo que pensaba de Luna. Lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que decirlo en voz alta:

-Siento esto, Draco, pero en verdad necesitamos hacerlo... Queremos hacerlo. Hay que cambiar un poco la rutina, ¿no te parece?

-No, Luna, lo siento, pero es... Asqueroso, esta situación es asquerosa.

-Lo es para ti... Anda, no seas egoísta, solo serán un par de bromitas inocentes.

-¿Inocentes?- Exclame, ahora molesto- Conociéndolos, nada de esto podría ser inocente, ustedes son... diabólicos, vamos, son solo un par de chicas.

-¿Hermione es también solo una chica?

-¡Ya basta! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Por qué para ustedes todo tiene que ser un juego? Me niego a participar. Hagan lo que quieran pero no cuentes con mi ayuda... Y jamás JAMAS vuelvas a decir que Hermione es solo una tonta chica, porque juro que tú y yo terminamos aquí… No arruines nuestra relación, Luna-Conteste indignado.

-No seas sentimental. Por favor Draco, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-No.

-Bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero te juro que si no nos apoyas le diré a Hermione que has estado tratando de averiguar sobre cuando la ayudaba a ducharse, ¿recuerdas? cuando se fracturo una pierna…

¡Dios! esa enana era diabólica, en verdad diabólica y peligrosa. Juro que me vengaría, de alguna forma lo haría.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto!

-Eso no lo sé, lo que si se, es que se lo diré si no lo haces, sabes que lo haré.

-¡No! yo no hice eso, y Hermione me creerá a mí. Además sabes que no lo haría.

Fingió no oírme.

Escuche las risas estúpidas e histéricas de todos ahí abajo, incluso mi madre luchaba por no hacerlo.

-¡Ah! y lo olvidaba...

-¡No! No te meterás con él, ¡si lo haces yo me meteré con el tuyo!- Dije, adelantándome.

-Déjame hablar Draco, hay personas ahí abajo que quieren enterase de que es lo que estamos diciendo... Como decía, hay un bate de béisbol de Blaise, Últimamente ha dado paseos en la cochera, buscando una pelota de béisbol, pero parece que no tenemos, quizá podría ir a la tienda de deportes a comprar un par, o, por accidente, confundir tu auto con una...

-Tu eres... Repugnante, que quede claro, Luna, que tú y yo ya no somos amigos.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

* * *

Era la hora del desayuno.

Ya todos sabían que habían ganado...

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, con Hermione a mi lado derecho, y Fleur y Blaise frente a nosotros, en la banca de enfrente, Luna y Theodore junto a ellos.

Luna había tenido una visión, de que Lavender decidiría aparecerse a hacer el ridículo por aquí. Y Hermione aun no lo sabía.

Jugué con mi manzana dándole vueltas, oyendo sin escuchar los alegres y típicos parloteos de Luna. Las irónicas miradas de Luna, las risotadas burlonas de Blaise, las miradas de Theodore hacia nosotros, nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos y fuésemos parte de un gran experimento. Y luego Hermione, escuchándolos y observándolos con la mayor paciencia de la que era capaz. La admiraba, admiraba el que no se hubiera vuelto loca al lado de un montón de chicos inmaduros y adolescentes, cada uno tan diferente a los otros, cada uno todo un caso. Admiraba que no se hubiera loca. Si yo aún los soportaba era porque no tenía otra opción.

¡Ay! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Maldición!

-¡Hey!-Dijo Lavender, con un tono despreocupadamente alegre. Se sentó a mi lado izquierdo.- ¿Puedo sentarme por aquí?

-Ya lo hiciste-Respondí. Luna y Blaise me patearon una pierna al mismo tiempo.-Claro- Corregí sin emoción.

-¡Claaaroo!-Respondió Blaise sin emoción. Ahora fue mi turno de patearlo.- ¿Sabes? Te estábamos esperando. Siéntate, ¿quieres una manzana?- Apuesto que algo le había puesto a esa manzana, pensé en algo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que esa manzana debía de ser completamente natural.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Lavender

-Algo así-Dijo Luna con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro-Y... Cuéntanos, ¿que hay sobre ti?

Incluso Hermione no había dicho ni mu, estaba demasiado sorprendida incluso para parpadear

Estuve atento al rostro de Lavender para saber en qué pensaba, aunque con un poco de resistencia. ¡Maldición! esto era el poder de un buen chantaje.

Solo encontré demasiada emoción e ilusión, el mismo parloteo y hueco de siempre. Su mente probablemente trabajaba rápidamente para contar algo que lograra impresionar a alguno de nosotros, especialmente... Yo. Que desperdicio, si supiera que ni siquiera le prestaba un poco de atención. No tengo nada contra la chica especialmente... Solo si esa parte de ella que se obsesiona en acosarme y... de otras formas no muy decorosas.

Tome el brazo izquierdo de la boquiabierta Hermione, y la abrace. Intentando bajar la enorme autoestima de Lavender un poco.

¡Maldición! Esta situación estaba cambiándome en serio. Yo jamás digo "Maldición" más de una vez al día. Hoy era un record.

Lavender, "Discretamente" dio un salto hacia mí. Rápidamente di un instintivo salto hacia la derecha, empujando a Hermione. Lavender continuo jugueteando con su ensalada de moras, y dio otro salto. Yo di otro empujando a Hermione.

Los cuatro, con Theodore incluido, estaban pasándola negras por no sufrir de uno de esos imparables ataques colectivos de risa de los que sufrían cuando algo les daba en verdad gracia, generalmente el motivo de esos ataques éramos Hermione o yo. Hoy no, hoy era Lavender.

Ella volvió a dar otro saltito, y con su brazo rozo mi codo izquierdo. ¡Dios santo! ¡Esto era el colmo! Iba a estallar. Salte a la derecha... Y empuje a Hermione fuera del asiento... No lo pensé, pues fue algo instintivo; en fracción de segundo la tome en brazos, impidiendo que se lastimara en el piso.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban desorbitados. Blaise, Theodore, y Luna estaban sorprendidos, sin reacción aun, y Fleur, por su parte estaba muy ocupada lanzándome una furibunda mirada. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado como para tirar a Mione al piso?

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la mesa... Hasta que Lavender hablo. Odio decir esto, pero se lo agradecí en verdad: - Emm, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, en la playa de Los Cabos fui a... -Todos volvieron su miradas a Lavender, pero sus mentes estaban revueltas, vueltas a mí y a Hermione.

Este es el receso más largo que había tenido en mi vida.

Sentí un pequeño brinco hacia mi dirección... Otro... ¡Ay no! ¡No de nuevo!... Otro... Ahora era mi turno, yo di un par de brincos, ella dio otro, y yo por mi parte, di dos de nuevo... ¡Mierda! Hermione.

"_Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento_" Pensé, deseando que Hermione pudiera oírme. Espere, aguce aún más el oído... Auch! Escuchamos el impacto de Hermione contra el duro piso. Nadie se movió, incluso yo tarde en reaccionar.

Hermione tampoco lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, tomo tres grandes respiraciones. Se impulsó con sus dos brazos, ya que al parecer se había lastimado un poco la cintura. Con esfuerzo se levantó, tomo su bandeja con la manzana que solo tenía un pequeño mordisco, y se fue.

Yo por mi parte, apoye mi codo derecho en la mesa, y apreté el puente de mi nariz con fuerza.

Debí haberla ayudado al caer. ¡No! no debí haberla dejado caer para empezar, eso no era de caballeros. Y yo...

Maldita sea con esa... Lavender se estaba regodeando lo ocurrido, creyendo que ya había dado el primer paso para quitar a la "zorra" Hermione de mi camino. Si no fuera porqué estábamos en público, juro que la mataría y lo disfrutaría, en verdad lo haría, no importaba cuan monstruo me convirtiera... ¡Basta! ¡Esto estaba mal, muy mal! yo no era sí.

Lavender continúo con su charla, mencionando algo sobre una fotografía que iba a obsequiarme por alguna estupidez ególatra.

No podía creer que ella y Hermione solían ser amigas. Ahora era su enemiga, intentaba quitarle al "chico con el que salía" Dios, términos adolescentes.

El timbre sonó gloriosamente, en todo su esplendor, su hermoso sonido, la victoria de ese sonido... En ese momento, me pareció el sonido más bello del mundo.

Todos nos levantamos rápidamente, dejando a Lavender hurgando en su mochila, buscando la estúpida y horrible fotografía autografiada.

* * *

Era la clase de español, y Astoria estaba aquí. Genial, como si hasta ahora no bastara con Lavender.

Ella se sienta en la banca siguiente a nosotros. Lavender junto a ella.

¡Ay no! ¡Dios! Las cosas que debería estar pensando Lavender eran macabras y altamente crueles.

Lavender... ¡Maldita sea!

Intente darme la vuelta y fingir que no iba a tener la desdicha de ver lo que según mis predicciones estaba a punto de ocurrir... Dios no... Aquí viene.

Lavender se acercó a mí, y dijo:

-Hey, creo que hace unos minutos la campana sonó un poco pronto ¿no?-No, lo hizo justo a tiempo, pero parece que no fue suficiente para evitar esto.

-Ehh, ¿de que hablas Lavender?

-Bueno, es que decidí hacerte un pequeño obsequio.-Era un mar de emociones, y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía frente a Hermione, intentando despertar un poco los celos... Al final de esto, habría muchas cosas que reparar.

-¿Que... clase de obsequio?- Pregunte con una estúpida sonrisilla asomándose a mis labios. Algo a lo que Lavender decidió que no podía enfrentarse.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré por el-Dijo, después de unos segundos.

Hermione, a mi lado, por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertada... No entendía cómo era posible que se hubiera sentado a mi lado después de lo que sucedió en el almuerzo.

Lavender se agacho "a buscar el obsequio", y no se tomó la molestia de bajar su enorme trasero... Los jeans se bajaron solo un poco... Lo suficiente para dejar ver su fea ropa interior: Un par de hilillos negros, que unía un pequeñísimo triangulillo color morado con blanco.

Esto me llevo a hacer un pequeño descubrimiento: Soy más propenso a vomitar de lo que pensaba. El segundo inconveniente es que todos los que miren esto, quedarían horrorizados, y creerían que sufro alguna especie de virus.

Me voltee a con Hermione fingiendo no haber visto nada de lo de Lavender. Por Dios esto haría que terminara en el lugar en el que Luna empezó. Quizá haya un hospital psiquiátrico por aquí.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y me miro de forma envenenada.

Lavender vino luego, con la foto esa donde usaba un estúpido Bikini azul en la playa. Hasta un niño estúpido con retraso se daría cuenta de que es un pésimo fotomontaje.

-Ehh... ¿Gracias?- Eso sonó más a pregunta.

-No tienes de que -En eso tenía razón- Solo recuérdame, puedes ponerla en tu mesa de noche o algo así. Para que sueñes conmigo.-Esto me desconcertó, era demasiado, ella no sabía ser sutil. Además de que no solía soñar, en verdad desearía, si pudiera hacerlo, no soñar con ella; sería una total pesadilla. Me asustaba un poco, debo reconocer. Se fue con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, moviendo las caderas a un lado y a otro. Pobrecilla, de ver lo ridícula que se miraba... Parecía haberse lesionado la cintura. Al llegar a casa quemaría esta ridícula fotografía.

Esta vez, Hermione ni me miro. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la pequeña silla.

-Hermione no...

-Tú cierra la boca.

Se sentó sola en la última silla.

Maldición, estaba echando a perder todo.

* * *

Ya había terminado el día escolar, y no había cruzado ninguna silaba con Hermione. Esto estaba matándome.

Busque su cacharro, en medio del mar de autos... Camine hacia él.

Cuando ella me vio, se apresuró a entrar en el auto.

-Hermione, yo quiero aclararte algo. En verdad. No es culpa mía...

Me dejo hablando solo, porque puso en marcha su cacharro.

Fingió no oírme, ni siquiera se giró.

¡Ah! esto estaba en verdad mal, ya había metido la pata demasiado.

Hablaría con ella como fuese. Decidí que _Ash_ auto no valía nada junto a Hermione. Y también decidí que era estúpido ponerle un nombre al coche... Yo no parecía la clase de tipo que hacia eso. Era de idiotas.

Volví a insistir:-Fue Luna quien me...

Encendió el cacharro y se fue.

Pensé en seguirla, pero decidí que antes debía dejar que se calmara.

* * *

Estuve en mi cuarto como por cuatro horas. Ya eran las nueve, y ninguno de mis amigos sabía lo que tenía, pensaban que solo estaba molesto porque me habían convencido. Y lo peor de todo es que estaban tan emocionados con ideas para su estúpido plan.

Ellos no madurarían ni aunque en verdad vivieran para siempre.

Me levante del sillón, y me quite los audífonos del iPod.

Las llaves del auto no estaban en la mesa de entada.

¡Luna!

Salí por la puerta principal, azotándola tras de mí. Cuando esto terminara me las iba a cobrar todas.

* * *

La ventana de Hermione estaba cerrada. Significaba que estaba demasiado molesta conmigo y no quería verme. Pensé que se tranquilizaría pronto. Esto no era bueno.

Lancé algunas piedras contra el vidrio, casi con miedo, esperando una respuesta, algo nuevo en ella, algo como... 'Vete al demonio'.

No hubo respuesta. Aguce el oído, a la espera de encontrar el problema... Se escuchaba música... Música pesada. ¡Arg! como odiaba esa música. Espera... ¿Hermione oyendo música pesada? Esto estaba peor cada vez.

Decidí entrar a la fuerza, basando me en el hecho de que sus padres no estaban en casa. Ya había hecho esto varías veces ante la ausencia de los padres de Mione. Ella me había dado la autorización de entrar cuando yo quisiera.

Decidí forzar la cerradura de la puerta del jardín.

Entre sin tocar a su habitación, ya que estaba en penumbras, tal como se esperaría en una noche de luna nueva, cortinas de madera cerradas, y ni a luz de un celular o una vela. Completamente oscura...

Hermione estaba dormida en la cama con la basura de música a los oídos. Tenía las rodillas aferradas al pecho, y una cobija de franela azul encima. Le quite los audífonos, y apague el iPod. Estaba tan alto que quedaría impresionado si no se había vuelto sorda.

Me acosté a su lado, esperando que el contacto con mi piel la alertara de mi presencia... No lo hizo.

Enrosque un mechón de su revuelto cabello a mi dedo, y decidí esperar cinco minutos más...

-Hermione- Susurre a su oído.

-¿Draco? Draco lo siento.-Susurro aún más, ella me tomo por el cuello y me abrazo.

Definitivamente no estaba despierta. Decidí volver a insistir.

Cuando finalmente despertó. Intento sacarme de su habitación.

-Ya, tranquila, debo explicarte como son las cosas, sé que esta frase es muy trillada ya, pero, no es lo que parece, en serio.

-Sí, claro, y ya sé que esta frese es también ya muy trillada: Yo no nací ayer. Ahora, nos vemos mañana Draco, ahora mismo estoy demasiado molesta para continuar hablando sin llegar a nada.

-Mira, Luna me amenazó, dijo que te diría que tratando de averiguar algunas cosas, que son mentira, y además iba a decirle a Blaise que rompiera a _Ash_... El Ashton Martin, ¡iba a destruirlo!... ¡Me chantajearon! se supone que debo fingir que me gustan Lavender y Astoria para su diversión, intentaran hacerles bromas y todo eso, humillarlas, solo porque no les agradan. Pero desde que te vi pensé que el Ash...-Hermione me detuvo con una fuerte carcajada. Lo que en parte era bueno, pues además era justo, hable tan rápido sin permitirle interrumpir.

No paraba de reír. Eran una risa fresca y alegre, aliviada. El problema fue cuando empezó a ponerse roja, y le dolía el estómago, se lo sostenía fuertemente.

-Todo esto, Todo esto en verdad fue solo por eso, es una broma, es... es... ¿en serio?-Dijo entre carcajadas-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? es tan... cómico, ¡dios! y pensar que creí que esto iba en serio... Hahahahahahaha...-Suspiro, y se calmó. Y luego su cara se volvió graciosa... Y de nuevo rompió a reír.

Después de un rato logro comportarse.

-¡Oh dios! Lo siento Draco, en verdad creí q...

-No, yo lo siento, debí habértelo dicho.

-No... es que... ¿Necesitaras ayuda? Ya sabes, puedo fingir que te odio y que hemos terminado, o algo así como actuar histérica. O como en las películas cu...

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

-¡Claro que sí! Ya quiero ver a ese par...

-¿Sabes? Aun sigues sorprendiéndome cada día.

-Bueno, lo siento, es solo que... No sé, creo que será divertido.

Ahora que Hermione lo sabía y lo aceptaba, sentía haberme quitado un enorme peso de encima. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que Hermione tenía razón: Seria divertido.

* * *

**Buenoo! yo saaber bien que me he tardado, pero tenia examenes, y ya saben como es...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Al siguiente cap empieza la accion. Espero en verdad que me sigan leyendo, dejen sus reviews, xfavoor. Aunque el capi sea pequeno, el siguente si merecera el nombre de "capitulo".**

**Estoy segura de que si Lavender y Astoria les caen mal, este fic es para ustedes. Me considero un poco cruel con ellas... Muahahahaha...XQ.**

**Oh! Y perdon x las faltas de ortografia, es solo que no tengo el word... Mi compu no la tengo aqui, y tengo que usar el word pad, que sencilamente, apesta, ni siquiera sirve para avisar de un error! En fin...**

**Reviews Pliss!**

**Saben que x cada review q dejen, ayudan a la fundacion de niños con canceer?... En otras palabras, por cada review salvan una vida! XD**

**haha nah! hah ya fuera cierto ¿no?**

* * *

Bueno, como dijo la autora, si Lavender y Astoria les caen mal, este es su fic!

Si quieren saber más,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Astoria**

La noche anterior decidí poner la alarme de mi celular a las 5:30 a.m. en punto, después de limar mis pies en agua caliente, depilarme la cara (Parece que nuestra Astoria padece de una enfermedad llamada Hirsutismo, se supone que al padecerla tienes bellos en todas partes, hasta en los cachetes haha, y es demasiado y muy grueso :P, mal por Astoria), y aplicar una excelente y muy profesional mascarilla de avena, tome una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente, relajante, larga. Me asegure de masajear correctamente arriba de mi labio superior, para no dejar puntos rojos. Eso no sería sexy en absoluto. Debía estar perfecta, porque era perfecta para Draco, porque Draco era más que perfecto. Y debía admitirlo; sabía que Lavender haría su mejor esfuerzo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía buena forma.

Salí de la ducha y busque mi bata de baño. Me envolví en ella, apreté el nudo de la cintura con fuerza, decidida para el siguiente reto.

El closet.

Decidí que no debí haberme negado a gastar mis ahorros en New York en Dolce y Gabbana.

Saque toda mi ropa hasta de decidir que me pondría un blusa rosa fuxia de tirantes con un pantalón entubado gris. Quería usar una minifalda, pero estaba lloviendo, y mis piernas se llenarían de lodo. Mis tacones eran negros, con hebillas pequeñas. Eran peligrosamente sexys.

Mi cabello pintado de amarillo, gracias al tipo estafador que me engaño asegurándome que me contrataría para una compañía de modelos, en verdad estaba emocionada, pues ahí comenzaría mi carrera... No, el tipo me engaño, espere su llamada por tres meses. Lo deje unos ligeros rizos, pero definidos, que caían elegantemente al lado de mi rostro, enmarcándolo.

Para cuando termine, eran las 7:30, tarde... Mis tacones chocaban contra el piso de madera encerada, que a la vez reducían el impacto del sonido con la alfombra.

Me senté en la mesa a comer _waffles_ con mamá. Le dije que tenía prisa, pues ya era tarde.

Me lleve una botella de agua a la mochila, y un labial color cacao.

Mi madre me miro de arriba a abajo, cuando me levante de la mesa, y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que rayos...? ¡Ah! Olvídalo, solo no quiero que pesques un resfriado, no olvides tu chaqueta, gabardina o lo que sea.

Mi madre era diferente al promedio de madres, y odiaba eso, pues ella solo trabajaba, y trabajaba, salía de la ciudad a diario, y cabe mencionar que jamás he sabido que es lo que hace. Solo me alimentaba, y me daba mi quincena de $500 dólares, si hacia mis deberes y tenía un buen promedio. Y respecto a mi padre... Tenía un tiempo sin verlo, nos comunicábamos por e-mail a diario, pues el ahora vivía en el famoso y horrible Connecticut.

Subí a mi coche, y retoque por enésima vez mi maquillaje profesional, asegurándome que todo estuviera en su lugar. Perfecto.

Al llegar a la escuela, estacione a mi coche al lado del auto del amigo de Draco. Estaba lloviendo, que bien que siempre estoy lista para todo y ante todo. Saque un impermeable de diario de la guantera, era rojo sangre, mi favorito.

Camine aprisa a clase de historia, siendo la última en llegar, y tuve que sentarme enseguida de... Oh-Por-Dios.

¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Pero si yo no tenía historia con el!

Hasta era mi oportunidad.

Me senté a su lado, y no lo mire. No debía ser obvia, debía ser inteligente, difícil, y por supuesto, muy atractiva.

La clase era tan aburrida como siempre, fechas, personajes, lugares... _Aburrido_.

Decidí que un simple coqueteo no estaría mal, así que voltee a mirarlo discretamente por el rabillo del ojo... ¡Dios! era tan guapo, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera solo mío.

Pase el resto de la clase mirándolo de soslayo en repetidas ocasiones, y en una de ellas, su mirada enfoco en la mía, y esos ojos grises, tan grises, como nubes cuando va a llover... Eran hipnotizantes, intimidantes.

Volví mi rostro al blanco pizarrón. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se ha dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

Decidí que no se volvería a repetir.

Pero a los cinco minutos si se volvió a repetir. Y lo estaba mirando de nuevo.

Y el a mí. Me sonreía, con esa hermosísima sonrisa torcida. Creí que me desmayaría.

De pronto no sentí el banquillo, y en menos de un segundo, se oyó un golpe sordo, y me vi tirada en el piso.

-Señorita Astoria, ¿está usted bien?

-Sí, claro, estoy bien, solo fue un... Estoy bien. -Me sentía como en estado de shock.

El timbre sonó, y Draco se levantó.

Yo me levante del piso lo más rápido que pude, y recogí mis cosas y corrí a la puerta para llegar antes que él. Fingí que se me caían los libros, esperando a que se agachara gentilmente a recogerlos.

-Emm... Se te cayeron los libros Astoria.-Sonreí interiormente.

Él se agacho y recogió uno, y me lo entrego en la mano, y se fue. Espera... ¿Se fue? ¿Solo me entrego uno y se fue? ¿Qué mierda...?

De pronto una enorme mano me ofrecía mis libros. Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo. Era Blaise.

Me sentí decepcionada.

Espera... ¿Blaise?

¿Porque Blaise me ayudaría?

-Hey, oye, ¿tomaras los libros, o me los estas regalando?-Pregunto con una sonrisa bromista.

-Emmm, ¿Gracias?

-No hay de que... Oye, quizá quieras darte prisa, o llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase.

¡Oh! la siguiente clase.

-Eh, bueno, gracias, por lo de los libros.

-Sí.

Me fui caminando por el pasillo. Ok, eso fue muy extraño... ¡Blaise!

¡Dios santo!

...

Después, la cuarta clase era biología, la última antes de la hora del desayuno.

Me senté en la quinta silla de pareja, donde estaba con Seamus, el ex novio de Lavender.

El no parecía deprimido al respecto. Más bien lucia como si se hubiera quitado todo el peso de Lavender de encima. No lo culpo, Lavender era difícil.

Seamus y yo no hablamos nada, había un silencio pesado entre los dos, quizá era porque Seamus creía que yo estaba molesta por terminar con mi mejor amiga, quizá el creía que Lavender seguía sufriendo. Heriría su orgullo si le dijera que después de la escena del corredor a Lavender se le paso lo triste y deprimida a las dos horas. Si supiera lo de la apuesta, el chico se tiraría un tiro.

Durante la clase tuvimos que hablar, no tuvimos opción, era algo del trabajo, debíamos encontrar una célula mutada de cebolla. Era gracioso ver a Seamus hablando bajo y con la cabeza gacha. Se veía ridículo.

Y si, la clase paso lentamente, pero Seamus la hizo un poco menos pesada. Odiaba las clases, pero los chicos eran... Una gran comedia, tan inmaduros. Era como ver una película, excepto que yo estaba en ella, dentro de la tele, y no tenía palomitas.

¡Rayos!-Exclamo Seamus. Idiota. Había tirado la muestra dentro del vidrio y se había quebrado.

-¿Que has hecho? ¡Idiota! -Grite yo enseguida.

-¡Hey chicos ya, esa boca! Les daré otra muestra.-Él se fue al armario que estaba enseguida del pizarrón, y saco un cofrecito con muchos vidrios rectangulares etiquetadas de muestras de todas esas células.

Nos dio una nueva y Seamus y yo volvimos a nuestra aburrida tarea. Que para terminar de echar a perderlo Seamus la mancho. Lo hecho a perder de nuevo.

Inútil.

¡Oh! Me estaba olvidando de mi objetivo principal: ¡Draco! Como ha sido posible? Creo que la actitud de Seamus, y lo de Blaise, se me había olvidado... ¿Me estaba volviendo loca o qué?

Centre mi atención en Hermione y Draco... ¿Qué demonios?

Había tensión entre ambos, no se miraban, y... Tenían toda la pinta de haber terminado.

Mis labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa.

...

Después de esa clase teníamos el receso para desayunar, Después del timbre, fuimos a guardar los libros. Yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, después de ver la escena de tensión entre Draco y esa Hermione.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Draco a la derecha, y esa a la izquierda.

Suerte para mí que mi taquilla estaba a la derecha. Así que decidí seguirlo, y hablar un poco, no sé, quizá

y conseguía algo.

Lo alcance, y simule tener prisa para ir a desayunar... Aunque solo fuera a comer manzana. Había decidido ponerme a dieta, quizá así lograría verme un 10% más atractiva. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando con eso de hacer dieta: Yo era atractiva como en un... 110%, más ese 10% sería un 120%. Sería demasiado.

¡Hey! ¡Las matemáticas son lo mío!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?-Draco volteo a mirarme con una deslumbrante sonrisa de lado. Sentí que me desmayaría. ¡DRACO ME ESTABA COQUETEANDO!

-¡Astoria! ¿Emm, que haces aquí?

-Mi taquilla esta por aquí.

-¡Oh!

Decidí arriesgarme un poco y preguntar:

-Oye, no es que quiera meterme en lo que no me importa, pero... Parecía. Emm, digo... Hermione se ve algo deprimida-Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco. Si no conociera al chico, diría que disfrutaba de sufrimiento de Hermione.

-¡Oh! Es que, no sé si decirte esto, quizá no deba, no queremos... ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-Dijo bajito.

_¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios!_

-¡Claro! soy buena con los secretos-¿Yo dije eso? ¡Ups! En fin, el volvió a sonreírme. Se acercó a mi oído. Una ola de escalofríos me recorrió y me puse helada. Era demasiado, era claro que quería algo conmigo. Todo el esfuerzo de la mañana había servido de algo. O de mucho.

Sentí su respiración en mi oído y volví a estremecerme. Él dijo lentamente:

-Hemos terminado.

Sonreí.

-¡Ah! lo siento, debes estar muy triste.-Dije.

-Amm, solo un poco.

_"Solo un poco"._

Se retiró de mi oído.

Volví a tirar mis libros accidentalmente. Era el momento de lucir mis encantos.

...

**EPOV**

¡Ay no! ¡No por favor! ¡No otra exhibición de _streapptase_!

Ya había hecho mi trabajo muy bien. Debí haber sabido que siendo Astoria hará algo como esto.

Astoria tiro sus libros "accidentalmente" y se agacho a recogerlos. Lo pensé mejor: No se agacho. Su de esos enorme y feo trasero quedo a mi vista, dejando ver una vulgar tanga lila debajo de esos Jeans azules demasiado ajustados. Y no era lo peor, pues ahora yo debía agacharme a ayudarla con los malditos libros.

Dude, ero lo hice. Me agache y recogí con ella. De pronto levanto su mirada a mis ojos, y luego los bajo rápidamente, obligando me a ver... ¡Vomitaría! los enormes pechos de Astoria estaban a punto de abandonar esa blusa fuxia que se había puesto. Quería lucirse. Desvié la mirada y me levante casi demasiado rápido más de lo que debería.

Astoria se levantó enseguida.

De pronto Luna se apareció por la esquina para echar un vistazo a su taquilla. Y luego nos vio.

"No lo arruines, hazlo, ¡invítala a salir!"

Estuve a nada de apretar el puente de mi nariz. Era una mala costumbre que tenía siempre que me estresaba demasiado.

Suspire y me arme de valor.

-Emm... Astoria-Agache la cabeza de disgusto y vergüenza. Esto no era justo para Hermione.- Estaba pensando... Te gustaría salir conmigo ejemm... El vier...-De pronto Luna susurró junto a mí, sin que la otra escuche "El Sa-ba-do, sábado Draco, el sábado por la noche"- ¿El sábado por la noche?

Quería hundirme en la mierda.

Astoria estaba... ¡Woha! estaba... Estaba totalmente revuelta. Si gritaba, perdería mi Ashton. Lo enviaría todo este estúpido plan al demonio, que Blaise rompería a _Ash _(El amado Ashton Martin).

-¿YO? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? lo sabi... ¡Claro que sí! ¿A dónde iremos Draco?

-No lo sé- Luna de nuevo "_Invítala a comer comida Italiana_" ¡Yo no comeré Pizza con ella! ¡Demonios!-No comeré P... A la pizzería-dije asintiendo. ¿Qué rayos haría yo en una pizzeria con Astoria? No llevaría a Astoria a comer pizza, ni siquiera he llevado a Hermione a comer Pizza.

...

Como habíamos acordado, Blaise y Luna se sentaron con Hermione solos en una mesa. Fleur y Theodore conmigo.

Fleur y Luna estaban muy empeñadas en hacer todo el teatro de que Hermione y yo habíamos terminado. Y aunque Hermione no era una excelente actriz, ya creían que en verdad ya no estábamos juntos.

En nuestra mesa el silencio era horrible. En la de Hermione, Blaise no dejaba de bromear con Luna, y Luna de intentar convencer a Blaise de usar la nueva camisa que le había regalado. Lo que ella no sabía era que Blaise había escrito con marcador permanente "Amo las _gayetas_ y _amvurgezas_". Lo había escrito así, tan mal o peor como un niño de kinder. Aun no entendía como, pero amaba a Blaise, era la mejor opción de cualquiera para alegrarle el día. Ya le había dicho que debía entrar de voluntario a un hospital de niños con cáncer o autismo. Quizá hasta los ayudaría con tantas risas.

Estábamos tranquilamente cuando me iré a para ver y escuchar a Astoria:

-Umm, _Jess_, estuve pensando, ya tienes todo para bailar la macarena y repartir claveles en botarga?

-No... ¿tu si?

-No los necesitare, porque ya _gane_.

Lavender se puso pálida como una sábana, y tarde nos monitos en racionar.

-¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Cómo demonios ganaste en cinco días? ¿No hablabas en serio respecto al castigo, verdad?

-Bueno, aún no he ganado, pero pronto lo hare.

Lavender se relajó.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Bueno... Draco me invito a salir, el sábado por la noche.

-No hablarás en serio.

-Oh si, además te iba a contar que planeo usar...

Me giré de nuevo antes de que me vieran. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ellas.

...

Estaba en la taquilla, cuando Hermione llego por atrás, empujándome, con una cara que daba miedo a cualquiera. Pero no a mí, su labio inferior sobreponía al superior, haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo con una voz enojada, pero en susurro.

Tenía razón, debíamos hablar.

Hermione estaba muy agitada. Odiaba no poder saber que era lo que la preocupaba tanto sin que saliera de su boca.

-Si claro, ¿sobre qué?

Algunos chicos chismosos se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor, oliendo pelea, pues el chisme actual era que Hermione y yo habíamos terminado. A ellos les parecía como una escenita de celos post-fin-de-la-relación.

A mí me parecía una escena justa. Después de oír a un chico que decía "Sera porque beso a Astoria?' cuando pasaba por allí antes. ¡Yo no bese a Astoria!

La voz de Luna se retumbo en mi cabeza "Esto no estaba en el plan, esto no estaba en el pan, aborten la misión, aborten ¡aborteeen! ¡Draco no! dile que hablaran luego..." Luna...

Hermione me aló del brazo y yo deje que me guiara.

* * *

**Que estara pasando con Hermione, ¿porque esta tan enojada? creo que es obvio, pues Astoria es un chismosa.**

* * *

Espero que les gustará el capítulo.

¿Qué creen que pasó con Mione?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Bueno, quiero decirles que necesito a un/a 'Beta'. Si alguien está disponible o conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar, comuníquenmelo... :)


End file.
